Accessibility features provide solutions that allow the elderly, young children, or people with disabilities to operate electronic devices. For example, voice-over technology provides advanced screen-reading technology allowing visually impaired individuals to hear a spoken description of what's onscreen and control their electronic device using only the keyboard. Screen magnification features also assist visually impaired individuals to operate electronic devices by magnifying the display or portions of the display up to or beyond 20-times normal resolution. Slow key technology assists individuals having physical or motor-skill challenges with typing by adding a delay between when a key is pressed and when the action is accepted, reducing the chance of mistake. Sticky key technology also assists individuals having physical or motor-skill challenges by allowing key combinations (e.g., chords) to be entered sequentially, rather than simultaneously.
While these features are important for users who know how to use them, they can be disorienting for users who do not know how to operate them properly. Often, these accessibility features completely change the normal modes of interaction familiar to users of the electronic device. For example, screen reading technology changes the function of the keyboard such that individual keys control a screen reader, rather than cause the input of text. Other features change the normal output of the device. For example, screen magnification technologies magnify portions or the entirety of a user interface display in Fashions that may be unintelligible to a user not accustomed to the function.
Inadvertent activation often leaves users with few options other than to call customer service, as they do not know how to deactivate these features. Conventionally, there are no alternative modes of interacting with the electronic device that the user can use in all circumstances (e.g., independent of the status of user interface settings such as accessibility features) to turn off accidentally invoked accessibility features. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide methods and systems that can identify when a user is having difficulty operating an electronic device, caused by a change in a user interface setting, e.g., activation of an accessibility feature, and allow the user to restore changed user interface settings.